boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
BoBoiBoy Wind
BoBoiBoy Wind (BoBoiBoy Angin) is one of the original three elemental forms that BoBoiBoy obtained, the others being BoBoiBoy Lightning and BoBoiBoy Earth. Wind later evolved into BoBoiBoy Cyclone in Season 1, Episode 11. Story Season 1 Wind was amongst the first three forms that BoBoiBoy obtained from Ochobot. In Season 1, Episode 11, Wind accidentally consumed Yaya's biscuits which contained Chemical X, a formula developed by Adu Du that causes the consumer to lose control of their emotions. Upon consuming the biscuits, Wind became exceedingly happy and later ate more biscuits, evolving into BoBoiBoy Cyclone. Season 2 Wind first appeared in Season 2, Episode 1, helping to put up the new sign for Tok Aba and BoBoiBoy's Cocoa Shop. In Season 2, Episode 9, he appeared alongside BoBoiBoy Lightning and BoBoiBoy Earth when they attacked Adu Du together as well as to take out the Recycled Tiger. BoBoiBoy Galaxy He returns in BoBoiBoy Galaxy as one of BoBoiBoy's main forms. His color scheme and costume now changed. Appearance Original Series His appearance bears striking resemblance to BoBoiBoy's original form, albeit the sideways cap (pointing to left side) and the yellow color scheme. Galaxy In Galaxy, Wind is evidently more different to how his counterpart in the original series looked like. In addition to being much taller and notably more mature as BoBoiBoy, Wind's new color scheme is now a vivid dark blue instead of yellow, probably to match the nature of his powers. He still retains the sideways cap, but on the right side, the wind element is clearly visible where the 'B' of BoBoiBoy's new logo should be. A notable difference from the other forms is that the armbands present on BoBoiBoy is moved up near Wind's elbows, being bright vivid blue. Wind is also the only Elemental Form to not wear a vest. Wind's vest has the wind elemental form on it, but his vest is zipped all the way, just like Leaf. He's the only element to change the position of BoBoiBoy's armbands, being on his elbows, in addition to being bright blue in coloration. Personality Out of all the BoBoiBoy's forms, Wind is notably one of the most cheerful and carefree, alongside BoBoiBoy Leaf. He seems very relaxed in a happy-go-lucky way, as seen by the fact that he is almost always seen with a smile on his face, even when in battle. Wind is also fairly playful and is the only one of the three original elements to be portrayed with a cheerful grin (Earth usually has a more serious expression while Lightning is often seen ready to engage in combat). However, Wind's fatal flaw is that he doesn't know when it's appropriate to not be happy, as evidenced when he eats the Chemical X infused Cookies and became too happy and thus unable to control his emotions. In the original series, Wind seems easily intimidated and apprehensive when engaging enemies to which BoBoiBoy Lightning finds annoying. However, in Galaxy, Wind seemed to has outgrown this trait and has a closer personality to BoBoiBoy's original cheerful persona and no longer seems intimidated of going into battle. Wind is probably BoBoiBoy's happy and playful persona, being the one who always seems happy regardless of the situation, despite sometimes feeling a little scared. Abilities BoBoiBoy Wind has Aerokinesis, the power to manipulate air and wind to his will. Most of Wind's abilities are related to using the wind to help attack and defend himself and allow him to have aerial mobility. Original Series Abilities seen and used in the Original series of BoBoiBoy. * Whirling Wind (Pusaran Angin) - Used when BoBoiBoy is training and also to get rid of Adu Du and Super Probe. * Gentle Wind (Angin Sepoi-Sepoi Bahasa) - Used to make Adu Du and Super Auntie Probe fall to the Landslide. * Vortex Storm (Ribut Kencang) - Used to fight against BoBoiBoy Earth. * Tornado Shield (Pelindung Beliung) - Used to protect himself from BoBoiBoy Earth when fighting. * Typhoon Uppercut (Tumbukan Taufan) - Used to attack Adu Du/BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm. * Sidewinder Storm (Taufan Melintang) - Used to attack BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm. * Howling Wind (Ribut Taufan) - Used to avoid the Thunder Balls. * Flying Tornado (Beliung Melambung) - Used to get rid of Sleeping Monster. * Wind Shield (Perisai Angin) - Used to cover himself during evolution stage. * Wind Toss (Lambungan Angin) - Used in the Football Game. * Hurricane Attack (Serangan Taufan) - Same with the Hurricane Twister, used in Season 3, Episode 11. Pusaran Angin menyerang Super Probe.png|Whirling Wind Chase the Wind!.png|Gentle Wind Vlcsnap-2012-05-08-10h15m22s154.png|Vortex Storm Pelindung Beliung.png|Tornado Shield Tumbukan Taufan.png|Typhoon Uppercut Taufan Melintang.png|Sidewinder Storm Ribut Taufan.png|Howling Wind Vlcsnap-2014-04-23-15h25m11s169.png|Flying Tornado Perisai Angin.png|Wind Shield Vlcsnap-2012-09-29-14h27m37s6.png|Wind Toss Vlcsnap-2012-06-14-15h23m50s195.png|Hurricane Attack BoBoiBoy Galaxy Abilities seen and used in the BoBoiBoy Galaxy. Regular Abilities * Wind Blast (Tolakan Angin) - BoBoiBoy Wind collects the power of the wind around it, then continually releases it to the enemy who tries to push his enemy back. * Wind Spheres (Bebola Angin) - BoBoiBoy Wind produces small clumps of tiny balls in mass quantities, and attacks the enemy from a distance. ** Wind Spheres Attacks (Serangan Bebola Angin) - Just like the usual Wind Spheres but attacked by the amount of smaller balls. He was attacked by a Fireball Attacks by BoBoiBoy Fire. Wind blast.jpg|Wind Blast Bebola_Angin.png|Wind Spheres Wind spheres.jpg|Wind Spheres Attacks Vehicle Abilities * Cyclone Spin/Whirling Wind '(''Pusaran Angin) - BoBoiBoy Wind twisted the vehicle and produced a huge wind whirlwind that would spit his enemy. * '''Wind-Surf (Luncuran Angin) - BoBoiBoy Wind launched his vehicle forward fast before saving Gopal from being attacked by Platypus Monster. Gust Sprint.jpg|Whirling Wind WInd surf.jpg|Wind Surf Trivia * In Episode 9 of BoBoiBoy Galaxy, it appeared that Wind had fear of snakes (as shared with BoBoiBoy Leaf); however, Earth didn't share the same fear as them. * Wind is good at baking. He is better at it than Yaya. Gallery See Also ms:BoBoiBoy Angin id:BoBoiBoy Angin tl:BoBoiBoy Hangin vi:BoBoiBoy Gió Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Superheroes Category:BoBoiBoy's Elements Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Characters